Expecting the Unexpected
by DDR
Summary: 1 boy, 2 girls, 2 life changing events.
1. Default Chapter

**Expecting the Unexpected**

**DISCLAIMER** I do NOT own any of the original Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**I wrote this story because my little sister was freaking out that our internet was down for the summer of 2004 and she was very upset that she couldn't read "Draco/ Hermione fan fiction" (Also I had just read all the Harry Potter books) Well this satisfied her 'need_' _especially since it took the whole summer to write. She was reading it chapter by chapter and reviewing it as she went while I was still writing it. (Even during our first trip to the beach) It was a great summer!

I wrote this story because my little sister was freaking out that our internet was down for the summer of 2004 and she was very upset that she couldn't read "Draco/ Hermione fan fiction" (Also I had just read all the Harry Potter books) Well this satisfied her 'needespecially since it took the whole summer to write. She was reading it chapter by chapter and reviewing it as she went while I was still writing it. (Even during our first trip to the beach) It was a great summer!

This story is dedicated to my little sister, Laci, who gave me the inspiration to write it and encouraged me to keep writing it when I wanted to quit. LY fluffernutter!

(PS: I am NOT a Draco/Hermione fan! I am more of a Ron/Hermione fan.)

It was their 7th year at Hogwarts and they were barely 2 weeks into the semester when Draco Malfoy had made this what could possibly be their worst year ever. He constantly teased Ron and Harry, always finding ways to get them in trouble as if they were still eleven, but all that was nothing compared to what he had done to Hermione. Harry and Ron would never forget this night.

Hermione had ignored the rules and raced up to the boy's dormitory. Shepounded on Harry and Ron's door until they let her in. Her long brown hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot form crying. She was hysterical. She could barely speak and her whole body shook with sobs.

"He raped me." She said hanging her head.

"No" Harry whispered. Ron just looked disgusted.

"I couldn't get him off!" Hermione cried, her arms thrashed in the air urgently as if swatting for a bug.

Harry and Ron escorted her to the common room. They sat in the comfy chair in front of the fire pace as Hermione told them her story.

"I went to use the girl's bathroom downstairs, because ours is broken. As I washed my hands he came out of the shadows, he told me that he wasn't going to hurt me, all he wanted was me. I tried to get away but…" She stopped for a moment her voice catching in her throat. "He pinned me against the wall and…" her voice trailed off as she broke into tears again.

"It's alright Hermione." Ron whispered.

"No! No, it's not! He violated me, worse than he could ever violate you! Now I'm-- dirty!" She said very disgusted and almost ashamed.

"No, Hermione, it's not your fault. Your not dirty!" Harry said.

She looked at him. Her innocence had been stolen Malfoy. She tried to believe Harry's words, but all she could think of was what evil Malfoy had done to her. Harry took her hand. Hermione began to sob again.

"Why me? What if-- what if I'm pregnant? They'll throw me out of Hogwarts! They'll blame it on me! I'll have to raise a child! My parents won't understand! What's going to happen?"

Harry and Ron were silent. There was nothing that they could say right now to ease her pain. No, there was one thing,

"We're here for you." Ron said.

"Yeah, we always will be." Harry added.

OKAY, I KNOW THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS BORING, BUT AFTER A COUPLE CHAPTERS THE STORY GETS BETTER.


	2. She Is Positive

The next morning the three of them woke up in the common room. Thank goodness no one had seen them, they might have been in huge trouble. Nobody was to spend the night out of bed. They stood up, almost immediately Hermione felt sick and threw-up in a trash can.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"Hopefully that's just the aftershock." Harry said, trying to come up with a good excuse, to his surprise Ron backed him up.

"Yeah, you've been through a lot in the last six hours."

Hermione sat down for a minute. She sighed.

"I'd better go to the hospital wing, instead of first period today."

Harry and Ron agreed.

Harry and Ron had eaten a quiet breakfast. They tried not to talk about Hermione or Malfoy. Both tried really hard not to think about them and they weren't doing a very good job either.

They didn't see Hermione again until after lunch. She didn't look much better than she had last night. She sat down with them but didn't eat.

"Come on, Hermione, eat something." Ron pleaded

She shook her head then buried her face in her hands. Harry and Ron looked at each other. What were they suppose to do?

"I think I'm going back to my dorm room. I need to talk to you two later." Hermione said, her voice weary. She got up and walked away.  
"Maybe she'll sleep it off." Ron said.  
Harry frowned ,  
"I don't think that will work."

Hermione had gone back to her room. She'd tried to get some rest but there was too much on her mind. So she had moved to the common room with her notes. She had decided to study, considering she had two tests tomorrow. Her mind kept drifting back to last night, replaying the events. All she could see was Malfoy's face as he pinned her against the wall.

"NO!" She shouted "NO! She shouted again. Her books fell to the floor and her arms flailed trying to ward off her attacker.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat still.

"Harry! Ron!" She gasped, regaining her composure as she saw the worry on the boys' faces. She was breathing quickly and sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead.

"I was jus--" she stopped, they understood.

They gave her a minute to calm down then Ron asked.

"What did you want to talk about, Hermione?"

There was a long pause before Hermione swallowed hard and confessed.

"Well… I-- I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE I do know that it takes time to find out that you're pregnant but I wasn't thinking about that when I first wrote this and I figured that since they are magical that maybe Madam Pomfrey might be able to know that early. Just ignore this technicality so that everything works out.


	3. A Trip To Hagrid's

Hermione thought for sure that the boys were going to faint.

"Shhh… keep your voices down in case someone hears you!" She hissed.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm positive."

"You have to tell someone." Harry advised

Hermione nodded,

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know who."

"Why not Hagrid?" Ron asked

Quietly they snuck out to Hagrid's hut. He let them in and offered them a drink. They all sat around the small shack.

"So, what brings you here?" Hagrid asked sensing something was up. Harry and Ron glanced at Hermione.

"Malfoy's at it again." Harry said

"Yeah, only this time it's worse." added Ron.

"Why? What'd do?" asked Hagrid alarmed.

There was a long silence before Hermione went on. There seemed to be a thick vale of apprehension that fell on the four of them.

"He raped me" She hated saying that.

Hagrid's jaw dropped,

"He did not!" he shouted.

Hermione nodded and confirmed her statement.  
"He did. And now-- now I'm pregnant."

Hagrid bolted up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" the teens asked, startled by his sudden movement.

"I'm goin' ter kill Malfoy, I'm goin' ter make 'em pay! I'll make sure that 'e never returns to this school again! I'll-- "

"No!" Hermione yelled. Hagrid turned to her. "Hagrid. It's over. What's done is done. We can't change it."

Harry and Ron stood back watching as Hagrid came back inside. How could Hermione just accept the situation?

"Hermione, Malfoy had no right te-- "

"I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about this for now."

Very reluctantly Hagrid agreed.

I KNOW, ITS NOT TOO EXCITING YET… PLEASE, JUST BARE WITH ME UNTIL I CAN GET THE BASIC STORYLINE SET UP. BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


	4. Deja Vus, well, sort of

Hermione closed her books. She was finally finished with her homework. They had returned from Hagrid's at midnight and she had been working on homework for 2½ hours. Her roommates had fallen asleep hours ago. It would have been so easy to have laid back on her bed and fallen asleep but she couldn't.

Hermione headed to Ron and Harry's room, she wasn't going to the bathroom by herself tonight.

Harry was finally comfortable in his bed and had just closed his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. He tried to ignore it, but Ron woke up and answered the door. It wasn't really a surprise of who had come to visit.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked half asleep.

Now Harry sat up and put his glasses on.

"Will one of you two please walk down to the bathroom with me?" Hermione asked timidly.

Ron looked at Harry who came over to the door.

"Please! I don't want to go alone." she pleaded. They could see in her eyes that she desperately wanted one of them to escort her, just in case something happened.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Harry volunteered, walking out the door and using Hermione's arm to turn her to leave with him. Ron stood still for a minute.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" He called after them.

"Thank you." Hermione said as they approached the girls' bathroom.

"No problem." Harry replied.

As they reached the door, they heard muffled crying. They looked at each other and all three entered in. In the furthest most corner a 16 year- old girl with long red hair was crying. She looked up, it was Ginny Weasley. Ron rushed over to her with a mortified look on his face.

"Ginny!"

Her nightdress was torn and she had bruises on her arms as well as fingernail marks on her wrists.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he and Hermione went over to her.

"I came in the bathroom and a boy was here-- " she started with gasping breaths.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione.

"I turned to leave and he-- he attacked me-- and--"

Hermione finished Ginny's sentence for her.

"He raped you?"

Ginny nodded and Ron hugged her comfortingly.

"Malfoy! I'm going to get him back for this!" Ron growled with rage.

"We have to report it this time." Harry said. Hermione agreed, knowing that she'd have to tell her story as well.

"Ron, Harry, I'll take care of Ginny. You go back to you dorm so you won't get into trouble." said Hermione

"No, Ginny's my sist--"

"Go." Hermione insisted sternly.

The boys hesitated for a moment then left. Hermione knew that Ginny need to be with someone who shared her ineffable experience. The girls sat there for a while on the bathroom floor then they walk back to their tower together.


	5. Confessions

**Author's note> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days. My sister and nephew came to visit and I couldn't get to the computer. I was going to post last night but I had to watch the series finale of Star Trek Enterprise. (it was so sad). Anyways now I'm going to try and keep thing regular. :)**

Harry an Ron were already in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Hermione and Ginny entered, they sat down in front of Harry.

"Are you two feeling okay today?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Yeah, we're both still trying to get over the trauma and my '_condition'_ doesn't help, but yeah, we'll be okay."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Eggs?" Harry offered.

Hermione covered her mouth and turned white as the smell wafted her way.

"Eggs make me sick." she groaned.

Harry offered some to Ginny, she shook her head.

"I don't want to eat." She said

"Ginny, please eat _something_." Ron begged, worry about his little sister.

Ginny hated it when her brother was concerned so she broke off a very tiny piece of biscuit and ate it. Ron still didn't look satisfied.

"I figure at lunch today we can go talk to Professor McGonagall." Harry said

"Do I have to tell her _everything_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry said

"But they'll _expel_ me if they know!" she hissed

"But they'll me if they know!" she hissed 

"Do you want to stop Malfoy or not?" Ron asked, the answer obvious.

Hermione sighed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood outside Professor McGonagall's classroom. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Are you able to do this?"

Hermione mumble something to herself then said,

"Yes."

Ron squeezed hisGinny's hand. She smiled slightly at the reassurance of her brother. Then they entered the room. All four of them were nervous. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk. When she heard their footsteps she looked up.

"What are you four doing here? Why aren't you in the Great Hall?" She asked.

"We need totalk to you about something." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall folded her hands on the desk in front of her.

"What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Professor McGonagall, Ginny and I were raped… by Draco Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall's expression changed to one of concern. What ever she had been expecting to hear, it obviously wasn't that. She sat up and removed her glasses from her face.

"Is this true, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded as she grabbed a hold of Ron's hand again.

"When did this happen?" McGonagall asked.

"It happened to Ginny last night and to Hermione the night before, it was in the girl's bathroom." Ron said.

Everyone was silent for a minute, then Professor McGonagall asked,

"Well, are you both alright?"

Hermione's face became hot and shelooked at the floor and Harry took her hand for support.

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered she felt tears flooding her eyes. Professor McGonagall's mouth wouldn't close, she couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore must be informed at once." She looked at Ginny. "Have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No Ma'am."

"I suggest you do. I will deal with Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley you may both go to the Gryffindor tower for the rest of the day, if you wish. If something this serious ever happens again, it is to be reported immediately without delay."

The four of them nodded and Harry and Ron answered for the group,

"Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall stood in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk.

"This time Mr. Malfoy has gone too far." Professor McGonagall said

"I agree. At the end of this week he will be expelled. If you will please inform Professor Snape of the boy's actions an his consequences. Also all points _will_ be taken from Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall nodded

"Also, Miss Granger should be informed that she may continue to attend this school during her pregnancy, as long as she takes no unnecessary risks."

A slight smile came to McGonagall's face.


	6. Malfoy Recieves Some Confusing News

**Author's note> I am very sorry that it took so long to update I had problems with my computer. anywayz... on with the story!**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Several ghosts past by them.

"Ron, will you go to the hospital with me today? I'm-- scared…" asked Ginny timidly.

Ron wrapped an arm around her  
"I'll go. Don't be scared. You haven't had any symptoms of pregnancy." Ron said.

"That doesn't mean she's not pregnant. Lots of women don't know until they're in their second trimester." Hermione informed them.

"You're not helping." Ron said.

Harry, Ron, an Hermione were in Professor McGonagall's class when Draco Malfoy had been called into the hall by Professor Snape.

"Are you aware that you are being expelled?"

Malfoy was shocked.

"What for!" he snapped.

"What for! For the rape of two girls. Slytherin has lots all it's points because of you and you can't remember what you did! You are now a teenage father and you can't what you did!" Snape shouted.

"I'm a what?"

Snape was furious now.

"Do you not know what rape is?"

"I didn't rape anybody."

"Tell that you Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Your last day is Friday. Your father will be informed of your actions tonight."

Snape walked away.

When Malfoy reentered the classroom he made sure to walk past Hermione.

"I don't what kind of game you're playing, but _I_ did not rape you." He whispered, sneering at her.

"Well then who did? This is _your_ child inside of me and it will never know you. Never. I hope you die." Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall notice them talking,

"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy." She said in a very cold tone.

Malfoy was very confused. He was certain that he hadn't raped anyone and that that child wasn't his.


	7. It All Makes Sense

**Author's Note> Surprise! Two chapters loaded in one day! Isn't it amazing?**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework. Harry notice that Hermione's attention kept drifting away from her homework, which was very unusual for her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"What?" she said processing the question. "Oh, yeah. I've just been thinking."

Harry nodded and then went back to work and Hermione started to speak again.

"I'm not so sure that it was actually Malfoy who raped me."

Harry looked up from his work.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that it was Malfoy, but he looked like he was possessed or something and his laugh, it wasn't the same."

Harry was about to open his mouth to say something but Ron and Ginny entered the common room. Ginny had obviously been crying. They walked over to Harry and Hermione.

Hesitantly Harry asked,  
"What did Madame Pomfrey say?"

"She said I am pregnant." Ginny whispered.

Hermione got up and hugged her knowing how painful the fact was.

"I'm sorry Ginny." She said

"Professor McGonagall said that she's allowed to stay here as long as she's careful." Ron said.

"Mum is going to die!" Ginny said despairingly.

Hermione and Ginny were headed to the bathroom together later that night. Harry walked with them this time, because Ron was being forced by Hermione to finish his homework tonight. About halfway there they saw Malfoy. He seemed to be walking in a trance. The three Gryffindors stopped abruptly when they saw him.

"Malfoy?" Harry said

Something wasn't right. Instantly Malfoy stopped and turned to their direction, he looked frozen, then he started convulsing and energy flew from his body, a ghost, and Malfoy fell to the ground. They immediately recognized ghost.

"Peeves!" shouted Harry and Hermione. Peeves the Poltergeist laughed and floated away carelessly.

Convinced by Hermione and Ginny, Harry had drug Malfoy's unconscious body to the hospital wing. It wasn't long after they'd gotten there that he woke. Malfoy sat up.

"Where am I?" he asked. Then he noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"Hospital wing and we brought you here after you collapsed in the hall." Harry explained.

Malfoy looked at him disgusted.

"Madame Promfrey! Make them leave!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room.

"Lay down and I will not have you three disturbing my patients! Shoo!"

Harry figured there was no point in arguing so he turned and left, Ginny behind him. Hermione still lingered, she figured Malfoy had the right to know.

"You should know that you are here for a reason of which will clear your name and get your expulsion lifted. Let us know if you want an explanation."

Malfoy just started at her.

Hermione turned and left.

**I don't really like the idea that it was Peeves, but it works for this story so...**


	8. Explanations

**Is anyone still reading my story? Not including you Laci...**

Harry and Ginny had waited outside the doors for Hermione and when she came out Ginny asked,

"So now what?"

Hermione took a moment to evaluate the situation then said,

"Well, you and I are both having children from being raped by Draco Malfoy, who was possessed by Peeves andMalfoy hasno memory of it and isn't likely to take any responsibility except enough to clear his name." She turned to Harry and asked, "Harry if you were us what would you do?"

They expected his answer  
"I'd go straight to Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed.  
"We'll have to ask Professor McGonagall first. She'll want the whole story explained."

They headed towards the transfiguration classroom.

When the three of them reached her classroom, Professor McGonagall was shutting her door.

"Professor!" Hermione shouted urgently.

McGonagall turned towards them

"We need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione finished.

"You three should be asleep in the Gryffindor tower. Why do you need to speak the Headmaster?"

"It's about Malfoy." Ginny aid quickly.

They could tell that that was pretty much was Professor McGonagall had expected to hear.

"Mr. Malfoy's expulsion begins in 2 days-- "

"We have something that clears his name." Hermione said with a bit of reluctance.

McGonagall looked surprised.  
"Follow me."

Hermione, Harry and Ginny stood in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk. Professor McGonagall stood off to the side.

"You see, Sir, it had to Peeves who did this." Harry explained with excitement.

"Especially since Malfoy was just as surprised as we were." Hermione added.

"Do you believe us, Sir?" Ginny asked

Dumbledore nodded once.  
"I do believe you, but that doesn't dismiss the fact that you girls are pregnant."

Hermione looked as if she'd just realized this.

"It does clear Mr. Malfoy's name though. All points will be returned to Slytherin and Mr. Malfoy's father will be informed that the expulsion has been lifted." said Dumbledore calmly. "And Peeves will be dealt with. Now, will you three please go back to your tower and get some sleep. Goodnight." He said as Professor McGonagall led them out the door.

**Do you guys think that Dumbledore would use the word _'pregnant'_ I wasn't sure how he would say it.**


	9. He Hates Me, He Hates Me Not

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat near each other in transfiguration. They weren't talking very much. They were, however, keeping their eyes on Malfoy.

"He keeps looking over here!" Ron said in a hissed whisper.

"Well, what do you expect? He's been through as much as Ginny and I have." Hermione said.

"The way you talk about him you'd think he was innocent!" Ron exclaimed.

"He is!" Hermione protested.

"So you feel sorry for him?" asked Harry.

"Well, he is as much of a victim as I am." Hermione replied.

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief.

The rest of the class passed quickly. Hermione had been one of the only people who had been able to successfully accomplish the lesson. The bell sounded and the students headed out the door towards their care of magical creatures class with Hagrid.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had stopped to talk when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, she spun around. It was Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said with no effort to hide his distaste. Malfoy ignored him.

"Can I have a word for with you?" he asked Hermione. "Alone?"

"Sure" Hermione said.

"Hermione-- " the boys began.

"I'll catch up later. I'll be fine." She whispered.

Then with obvious effort Harry led Ron away.

Hermione saw that Malfoy was trying to look directly at her, but much to his dismay, it wasn't working.

"Look Granger, I just wanted say to you that I'm sorry about what happened to you, you know,Peeves using my body to-- um--"

"It's okay. Well it's not okay, but somehow I feel like you would never do that to anyone, no matter how much you hate them."

"You think I hate you?" Malfoy asked surprised and he sounded offended, yet curious.

Hermione thought he should have know that already.  
"Well, yeah. I mean the last few years have been--"

"I don't hate you." Malfoy stated.

Hermione was very confused, she thought she had everything figured out like usual.  
"Y-you don't?" She asked quietly. She could feel herself blushing because she was embarrassed.

Malfoy didn't reply. His features agree with his statement by the way he gave a quick nonsense smile.  
"Look, either way, the baby's mine and I don't think that any child should be raised without a father."

"Draco-- " Hermione started. She had surprised herself at the way she had said his name, it had a ring to it.

Malfoy interrupted her.  
"No, please, just don't teach it to hate me." he asked with a sort of responsibility to his voice.

Hermione nodded speechless. It was so strange, like the whole world had turned upside down.  
Malfoy nodded back to her then, not knowing what else to do, he walked away. Hermione stood still for a minute pondering their conversation. Then she headed to class things still weighing heavily on her mind.


	10. You Are Not Alone

**Hello everyone! I am really really really sorry that it took so long to post again. We moved to a new house and I had lost the hard copy of my story so I couldn't type it to post it, but I found it so I hope everyone will finish reading my story. I don't know how often I am going to be able to update b/c I'm a senior in high school now and I might be a bit busy with real life, which totally sucks! No matter how long it takes for me to update, please be patient I will eventually post every chapter. Thanks for reading ya'll!**

It was about 9:00 at night and Hermione, Ron, Harry an Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"He basically asked me to let him raise this child and he told me to not teach it to hate him." Hermione recapped for her friends.

"That's it? You told him no, right?" Ron questioned

"Well, I didn't say no."

"So your going to let Malfoy help you?" Ron said sort of angrily.

"I don't know. It's all really confusing right now, he's the father. Not by choice and he wants to be part of his child's life. But I've got everything I need here with you guys." Hermione said looking around at her friends.

"Well, is that all he said?" Harry asked.

Hermione really wanted to tell them the rest but she didn't feel like it was appropriate.  
"Basically."

Ginny sighed.  
"At least Malfoy acknowledges you and your child. I wonder if he even cares that my child is his as well."

"Hey, don't worry about it Ginny. Malfoy's not someone that you need to be acknowledged by, okay?" Hermione said

"Yeah, he's a no good loser." Ron added

"I just, I feel so alone." Ginny whispered

"You're not alone, Ginny. We're all here for you. We're going through this _with _you." Harry assured her.

Ginny smiled at Harry's words.  
"Thanks guys."

DDR


	11. The Trouble With Griffins

Two weeks had passed since Hermione and Malfoy's conversation. Malfoy had become considerably nicer towards Hermione, Ron and Harry. Malfoy has also become somewhat protective of Hermione always checking on her and making sure she was doing alright. He was free to do this partly due to the fact that Crabbe and Goyle had ditched him after learning the truth of his situation.

They were in their Care of Magical Creatures Class, Hagrid had said that they were going to work with something fascinating today. The first thought to enter everyone's mind was if this fascinating creature was dangerous.

Harry and Hermione stood together.

"Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked back at the castle.  
"Oh, he left his book in the common room again." Harry replied.

"Oh, did he not remember that Hagrid said we won't need them today?" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged.  
"Where's Hagrid." he asked

Hermione looked around.  
"Don't know." she replied.

Harry and Hermione looked back at the castle, Ron was hurrying towards them out of breath. They greeted each other and waited for Hagrid. As Hermione looked around she saw Malfoy who was smiling and waving to her. She returned a smile and waved back to him.

Then Harry said,  
"Here comes Hagrid."

Hagrid was indeed on his way, he was pulling 9 or 10 boxed crates behind him.

"Good day class!" He said smiling. He slid a boxed crate in front of him.  
"I 'spose you want to know what's in here." He took the lid off of the box. Inside was a creature with the body of a lion and a the head of an eagle. It had a leather collar with a chain leash, it was the size of a large squirrel.

"This is a griffin. They're mostly harmless as babies. I want everyone to get into groups of two. We're going to raise 'em. Today I want you to just bond with your griffin. Alright, lets get started."

Ron and Harry had picked each other as partners. All the students paired off, except for Hermione… and Malfoy. They got together and took a crate.

"Alright, lets see what we've got here." Malfoy said removing the lid. Their griffin was fuzzier than the rest and it's ears were larger than the others'. Malfoy lifted it out of the box. Hagrid came by.

"That one's a boy. His name's Fuzzy." He said proudly.

"Uh… He's very cute Hagrid." Malfoy said, not sure how to respond.

Hermione took Fuzzy's leash and led him around for a while. Then she let Malfoy have a turn. When there was about 10 minutes left of class Malfoy and Hermione were sitting on the ground petting their griffin. Malfoy noticed Pansy Parkison over Hermione's shoulder.

Pansy picked up a rock an threw it at Hermione.

"Lookout!" Malfoy warned.

Instinctively Hermione ducked and the stone hit Fuzzy instead. Fuzzy launched himself in the direction of which the stone came from. He was on top of Hermione pecking and clawing. Hermione was shielding her face and screaming.

Malfoy grabbed the griffin's chain and pulled, he pulled until his hands could reach the collar then he slipped his fingers under the collar an stuffed the lion-bird back in the crate, putting the lid on tight. Then ran to Hermione's side. Hagrid was now coming over.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked her. Pansy was laughing behind them.

"Yeah." she said sitting up and breathing hard. "Fuzzy's not so cute anymore, is he?" She asked Malfoy.

"Quick thinking Malfoy. That was a very brave thing to do." Hagrid said.

Malfoy smiled still looking at Hermione.  
"It was no Problem."

Hermione couldn't helpbut wonderwhy Malfoy would have helped _her_.

DDR


	12. The Secret is Out

After the bout with the griffins, the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to double potions. Professor Snape had assigned everyone the task of making a highly potent truth potion. Lots of people were finishing up with the potion, including Ron and Neville. Hermione, however, was having trouble focusing, she wasn't feeling too well after the griffin attack.

"Why won't it work!" Hermione growled as she tossed a handful of plants into her cauldron. The plants made the potion explode. Snape approached her with a look of despise on his face.

"The potion _would_ have worked correctly if you had been paying attention during my instructions. Maybe you have obtain the idea that you don't need to learn this." Snape paused "10 points from Gryffindor. You may thank Miss Granger for that."

"But Professor!" Hermione pleaded.

"Silence, girl!" Snape snapped.

"Professor, I didn't --" Hermione tried to explain.

"I said silence! That is 5 more points from Gryffindor. Now, would you like to continue with this rubbish, or better yet, I have a idea, why don't you go to the front of the class and make this potion."

Of course this was the one time that Hermione didn't want to do a lesson. She was on the verge of crying. She noticed that Draco Malfoy was watching her, he seemed angry at the way Snape had spoken to her.

"Do what I told you to or I'll take 50 points from you house."

Whispers broke out among the class. Snape turned to them.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed.

Very reluctantly Hermione toted her Cauldron and ingredients to the front of the dungeon. There she stood with no idea of what to do. She could see several Slytherins snickering uncontrollably. (Including Pansy Parkinson) Then all of the sudden Malfoy stood up.

"Stop! This isn't fair. She wasn't listening during the lesson, how is she suppose to know what she's doing? Why can't you leave her alone, Professor?" Malfoy asked.

The room had become silent and Snape looked furious. Snape rounded on Malfoy.

"How **_dare _**you speak to me that way. You think that you have the right to act foolish, just because you've gotten two girls pregnant? You think that gives you the right to speak to adults as if you're an equal? Let me remind you Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger that you are still children and just because you are having a child doesNOT make you adults! The both of you will be serving detention this afternoon for your foul conduct! Is that understood!" Snape's voice shook with anger. Both Malfoy and Hermione were flushed red, their secret was out, because of Snape!

"Yes." both of them replied. Several Slytherins were still giggling, but most had been stunned with the news, which would undoubtedly spread fast.

The bell rang and everyone packed their stuff. Snape stormed out of the dungeon very angrily. Harry and Ron walked out ahead of Hermione. Malfoy was still getting his stuff together as Hermione passed him. She stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Malfoy's dreary expression turned into a sweet grin.

"Anytime." He replied

Then before Hermione knew what she was doing she gave him a short kiss on his lips. He hadn't resisted either. They stood in silence for a moment, their eyes locked.

Then Ron stuck his head back in the door.

"C'mon, Hermione!" He said

Hermione flashed Malfoy a smiled and he gave her another grin. Then she walked out the dungeon door.


	13. Detention

Hermione and Malfoy's detention was to be served at 6pm. They had to work for Hagrid, who had them hauling rather large, plump pumpkins up to the castle. The sky was pinkish- purple and it was cloudy, threatening to storm. Some Friday night this was going to be, party with the pumpkins. Hagrid had instructed them on what to do and went back into his cabin as Hermione and Malfoy set to work.

"This is just grand!" Malfoy exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

Hermione crossed her arms as a chilly wind prickled her body. They had changed out of their school robes, which would have been a lot warmer than the thin blue jacket that Hermione wore. The cold blew through it. The wind tussled Hermione's hair as her and Malfoy stared at the pumpkins, which seemed like an impossible task without the help of magic.

"Lets get to work then." Hermione suggested.

She crossed over to the biggest, ripest pumpkin and tried to roll it. It was massive and heavy. Malfoy decided to help. He got on the opposite side from Hermione and began to help her push. The two of them managed to get the pumpkin rolling. They took it all the way to the castle. The rest of the pumpkins were smaller than the first one, though not by much, they decided to get a nearby wagon and pile them on. When it was almost full, Hermione picked up the last pumpkin. She went over and set it on the wagon.

"There." She proclaimed cheerfully, relieved that the work was done.

Suddenly the wagon's tailgate broke open and the pile of pumpkins began to tremble.

"Lookout!" Malfoy shouted, running towards her.

He shoved her out of the way just as the pile of pumpkins tumbled down.

The two of them landed a foot away, Malfoy on top of Hermione. Both had had the wind knocked out them and laid still, staring at the pumpkins that had scattered, some of which were broken.

Malfoy looked down at Hermione.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "You know, that's the third time today that you have saved me."

Malfoy smiled

"Oh, yeah." He said nonchalantly.

They lay there in silence, awkward silence. Then Hagrid's door opened and he came out. He didn't seem to notice Malfoy and Hermione, but he did see the pumpkins.

"What happened?" Hagrid exclaimed.

Malfoy and Hermione got up.

"We tried to put them on the wagon and they fell." Hermione explained.

Hagrid sighed.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No." They replied

"You two should go back up to the castle. Your detentions are over, it's 8 o'clock."

"But, what about the pumpkins?" asked Hermione concerned.

"I'll take care of it." Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid -- "Hermione started.

"Go on." Hagrid insisted.

Hermione told him goodnight feeling guilty at not helping. Then her and Malfoy headed up to the castle together.


	14. The News

The news about the "Malfoy/Granger baby" spread like wildfire through Hogwarts. It seemed like all the students knew now. Everyone had made up stories about what had _really _happened. It was no use explaining the true story. Of course, not long after that spread people found out about Ginny too and those rumors also spread quickly. All kinds of Malfoy/Granger/Weasley stories had started to crop up.

On the following Friday from the day Snape let the news loose, people were still talking.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast on Friday. People stared and whispered at Ginny and Hermione.

"That's them." One girl said.

"Can you believe that Malfoy had anything to do with that mudblood?" said a Slytherin girl.

Hermione and Ginny ignored the comments and sat down at he Gryffindor table, flanked by Harry and Ron.

Shortly after they had arrived the mail came. Dozens of owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail. One dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the front page. It had a picture of her and Malfoy and a headline the read:

_TWO OF HOGWARTS BEST EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED_

"I don't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed in outrage.

Ginny, Harry and Ron leaned in as Hermione read the article.

_"It has been confirmed that two of Hogwarts best students, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger, are expecting a baby._

_"This is shocking news." says Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father._

_It has been reported to have been a rape, but Lucius disagrees._

_"If my son got any girl pregnant it was NOT by rape. There has to be blame on both sides. After all it does take two to create a child."_

_Maybe Hogwarts should add sex-education to their curriculum, because Draco Malfoy is not only the expecting father to one baby, but also Miss Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley who works at the Ministry of Magic, is having his child as well._

_All three students will finish their year at Hogwarts and both children are due in July._

"This can't be happening!" Hermione exclaimed.

"If mum sees this my life is over." Ginny cried.

"It's alright Ginny." Harry said.

Then an owl flew passed their table, dropping a smoking red envelope in front of Ginny.

Nobody moved. It was a howler. Frightened, Ginny picked it up.

Immediately, Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed over the Great Hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione covered their ears.

"Ginny Weasley! What do you think you've been doing! If it is true, what I read in the Daily Prophet, if you lied and told your father and I that you were raped when you weren't, I will have your hind!"

The envelope turned to face Hermione.

"The same goes for you Hermione Granger!"

The envelope fell to the table, burst into flames and turned to ashes.

Ginny was very red faced and she had tears in her eyes. Everyone was silent in the Great Hall. They all knew how dreadful and embarrassing it was to receive a howler. After the shock of it all wore off, everyone started talking again.

"Look Ginny, I'll write to your mum and explain the whole story again, okay?" Harry said kindly. Ginny nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes.


End file.
